


Annihilation

by GunpowderFlaw



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Painter! Kylo, Sad, a little bit, actually I mean really sad
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-16 12:44:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 2,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8102845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GunpowderFlaw/pseuds/GunpowderFlaw
Summary: Ben在回家的地铁上遇见了一个红毛，自此他的生活变得天翻地覆。





	1. Spring Overture

他又看到了那个Ginger。

上周，他第一次在这班开往郊区的地铁上见到那个仿佛拥有全世界色彩的陌生人。他姜红色的柔软发丝整齐地梳到脑后，看起来用了不少定型胶，随着地铁行驶时轻微颤动的灯光闪耀；一身黑色衣服，脚上踏一双及膝黑色皮靴，显得小腿格外纤细修长；苍白而线条分明的下巴藏在黑色围巾的上沿，圆润的嘴唇略微发红，看起来十分柔软，鼻子修长挺拔，近乎透明的睫毛在四周混沌的颜色中格外突出。

这是Ben失去灵感的第七个月。

上次见到Ginger的时候，Ben就被深深吸引，眼神像个变态一样黏在人家身上。可那个纤细美丽的陌生人离他很远，Ben自己也没多想，眼睛吃够了冰淇淋便下车离去。

现在，他不禁后悔自己浪费了上次的时间。

Ginger仿佛意识到有人在看他。眼神相接。绿色到棕色。

冬天就要结束了。

无数灵感爆炸般涌向Ben的大脑，不，是Kylo Ren。

公寓窗外干枯的树枝上出现了嫩芽，一天比一天油亮。

海底。夜空。

他喜欢认为那个被誉为“现代油画界的天才武士”（源于他握剑一样的持笔方式和不羁的画风）的人名叫Kylo Ren，而不是尴尬无知的Ben。

天堂；地狱。金色；红色。羽毛；鲜血。

他之前所有作品的署名都是Kylo Ren。

巴黎圣母院的圆形花窗，山顶积雪在夕阳下闪着金光，梦中的吞噬灵魂的黑色湖水。

他总是在周五遇见Ginger。

美丽的陌生人转过头去。

Ben突然意识到自己盯着那个Ginger出神了，他美得动人心魄，烈火与坚冰的完美结合，天使般的面孔与恶魔般的衣着，就好像漫长暗夜里的一道闪电，照亮了Ben的生命。他需要记录下这些，立刻，马上。列车刚刚停稳，Ben一个闪身就冲了出去，直到远离人群，他打开手机的录音功能，声线颤抖：“第一百八十九天，星期五，下午六点，地铁，遇见Ginger第二次，油画暂定名-La Nuit Rouge…”

Kylo梦中的湖称为Ilum。湖底隐约有光点在闪烁。

他把语音名称改为了MyGingerMuse，确认自己没有遗漏任何细节，满意地点击了保存。

过去的六个月，他为了找灵感尝试了各种办法，高空跳伞，风洞，越野摩托车，无保护攀岩；博物馆，小众后现代主义画展，奇怪的通灵集会，还有酒吧猎艳，他甚至成为了一个地下搏击俱乐部的拳手（刚开始挨了不少打，不过一个月后Ben-Kylo就再没输过）。

所有这些，都不合他的口味。

他从上周开始做梦。

几乎每晚，Kylo都梦见自己潜向冰冷的Ilum湖底，尽力伸长手臂，希望能捞起那些闪烁的晶体。

自从Ginger出现在他的生活中。

回到工作室，kylo便扑进了画布和调色盘中，他一遍遍播放着刚刚的录音，仔细回忆自己在地铁上那种灵魂得到拯救，电流从脊椎窜上大脑的感觉。

他的画室是个方方正正的Loft，木地板让人能舒适地光脚行走，层高五米，巨大的玻璃窗保证了白天充足的采光，大厅里放着大大小小的画架，挤得变形的管状颜料散落在一旁的木桌上，干净画笔和还没来得及清洗的画笔堆在一起，墙上也东一道西一划染了不少饱和度极高的色彩，房间另一头有一大一小两个房间，小的是卫生间，大的是书房，没有卧室。Kylo喜欢在大厅的地上睡觉。

见不到Ginger真人，那种刺激感少了太多太多。

尽管如此，Kylo还是硬着头皮完成了一幅，暗夜中的一点红，耀眼的金属感红色在灯光下折射出不同的质感，与黑色的底色形成强烈的对比。Ren摇摇头，这还不及见到Ginger的一半震撼。

他还是小心翼翼地保留了这幅画。

回过神来，天边已经泛起了鱼肚白，Ben随意拉出靠墙储物箱底下的充气床垫，一头倒在上面，画室里暖气很足，他连被子都没来得及盖，就沉沉睡去。

湖底的光点吸引Kylo向下，再向下。

Ben醒来时满脑子只有一个念头：找到Ginger，给他画像。

他绝对是一个完美的绘画对象，Kylo已经迫不及待想要勾画他雕塑一样利落，有着凝脂一样光滑皮肤的脸庞了。

Ben从垫子上爬起来，盯着昨晚疯狂的作品，心中忽然涌现一种失落感。他已经不记得那人的长相了。唯一剩下的只是心灵震撼的余波，那感觉还在，只是记忆中的脸庞变得模糊。

可他在哪呢？那个漂亮纤瘦的红发家伙，穿着极其性感的黑色衣物（那真的只是一件普通的外套，可Ben觉得他看起来完美极了），有着剔透的绿色眼睛（还是蓝色？在日光下它们可能会呈现不同的颜色），忽闪忽闪近乎透明的睫毛和高挺小巧的鼻子。所有的一切都使他成为了一个最适合被刻画的人物。

Ben甚至怀疑这一切都是自己凭空想象出来的。那个Ginger是真的吗？如果是，又有什么能证明他的存在呢？人的记忆最不可靠，Ben手头唯一的证据就只有那条语音GingerMuse，而且还都只是间接证据，要知道法庭上道听途说根本站不住脚。

Ben真的，完全不知道去哪寻找。

他们仅仅见过两次，可Ben觉得自己已经犯了相思病，一周的时间却好像过了一个世纪，他甚至感觉自己已经认识那个Ginger很久了。

窗外的嫩芽挂着透亮的露珠。

Ben抱着巨大的黑色咖啡杯，盘腿坐在窗前，小口啜着加了不少奶的饮品，思绪飘到了那一丝金红，真美。如果这是一个梦，他希望自己永远不要醒来。他想到了去年梦中的漫天火焰，一个吸收太阳能量的武器，对着天边的高楼，开火，云好像烧了起来，天空被染红，连自己的眼睛里都倒映出炫目的红光。当天空恢复平静，一切不复存在。

湮灭。


	2. Spring: Longing

又是一天清晨。

床垫上只有Ben一人的体温，随着热源的离去而渐渐散失。

人们做梦。他们吃，睡，工作，日复一日。挣大把的钞票，然后买一大堆自己一辈子都用不到的家居用品。蹲在马桶上，浏览着自己还没拥有的黑色铁艺垃圾桶，印花床套。

占有欲，心理医生说。

而梦，是欲望，是恐惧，是人埋得最深的秘密。

Ben每天都听那段录音，想象那个Ginger身体其它部分的样子。是像大理石一样苍白细腻？还是由于较低的气温而泛着浅浅的粉红？他一定没有多少肌肉，看那罩在厚厚大衣里有些弱不禁风的纤细身躯，和随着他头部转动而时不时露出脖子上的一小块柔软皮肤。

欲望，欲望，欲望。

Ben花费大段大段的时间盯着那幅画发呆。

站在公寓楼的雨棚下，Ben手里端着咖啡，呼吸雨后潮湿新鲜的空气。旁边街区又在铺路了，一层热腾腾的沥青盖在不知已经铺了几层的干燥褪色的柏油路面上。我们住在原来是天空的地方。有趣，人们挖出别地的矿层，只为在另一处把地表堆得越来越高。

昨天一整晚，Ben都梦见自己和一个红头发的人做爱。床单浸透。

他仍然找不到他。

Kylo画不出画来。他的灵感好像被切断了。Ilum的水越来越浑浊。

路边流着脏水的垃圾桶脚下有一个用过的避孕套。

Ben的脚不听话地把他带到了地铁站。脖子上挂着的耳机不知疲倦地播着实验电子乐。

麻木地买票，进站，站在早高峰的人群中等待开往市中心的班次，再次回过神来时，他已经在中心车站下车了。在东来西去的人流夹击下，Ben呆滞地端着一杯冷咖啡，眼神茫然，时不时几个白领急匆匆小跑过身边，有一个还和他撞了个满怀。他羡慕这些人，至少他们有一个目标，不论那吃-睡-工作的轮回有多么可笑。Ben不知自己何去何从。

路边的小吃摊旁有不少鸽子脖子一伸一伸地捡掉在地上的面包屑。Ben抬头，四面高楼直插云霄，留下一小块方正的天空。嘿！其实那泛着光的玻璃幕墙才是天空，而那块蓝色的东西，对，就是你小时候在农场里奔跑时抬头看到的东西，才是建筑。大人们说谎了，再一次的。

Ben不属于这里。

Ben不属于任何地方。Ben从小就因为自己过高的个子和突出的大耳朵被同学嘲笑，在一次“意外”（官方说法，其实是Ben打断了捉弄他的小孩的肋骨）之后，就更没有人愿意接近他了。脾气怪异的傻大个，他们叫他。

于是Kylo Ren出现了，他把所有精力投在画画上，渐渐的，绘画成了他的一切（除了现在他每周还会去打黑拳）。他害怕与认识的人分享，那会让他觉得不安全。Kylo不喜欢暴露自己的弱点。十五岁开始，他每月给绘画协会投稿，署名Kylo ren。

灵感，有时会在午夜时分出现，有时是在让人筋疲力竭的奔跑过程中，或是在诸多个第一次之后：第一根大麻烟，第一次喝醉，第一次在肮脏的后巷里挨打；在Ben谎报年龄混进酒吧，第一次和同性做爱之后。

他想要尝试一切。他觉得自己能征服一切。

而现在，他需要救赎。

走走停停，Ben吃了一个三明治做午餐，在初春温暖的风中漫步，那种不适感一直在他身体里徘徊，可他不能回到自己舒适的小公寓里。他是来寻找救赎的。而被解救之前，苦难是必经之路。

他就这样在市中心转了一天。五点，下班的人越来越多，他夹在人群中，浪潮把他推向地铁站。

相同的时间，相同的车厢。

那个人没有出现。

一阵酸楚由心底翻涌而上，Ben突然想要破坏什么东西，座椅？车门？还是旁边那个咕噜咕噜喝水的白痴眼镜男？他攥紧拳头，他需要发泄，就是现在。

跌跌撞撞地在熟悉的一站冲出压抑的车厢，Ben推开上车的人流，大步跨上楼梯。傍晚潮湿的空气打在脸庞上，Ben深吸一口气，钻进了一条侧巷，重重捶打一扇紧锁的铁门。

对手的重拳砸在他的腰侧。咬紧牙关，Kylo后撤一步，弯腰，躲过了对方本应该打断他门牙的直拳。他顺势一拳击中了对方的小腹，迅速起身，抬手打向那人肥乎乎的下巴。

观众沸腾了。

对方重重倒下。还不够。

他一步跨上已经有点涣散的大块头，毫无章法地击打对方的脸部。

尖叫声和吼叫声渐行渐远。

红色，在昏黄的灯光下带上一丝金色。Ginger。

直到裁判使劲把他拉开，Kylo才发现地上的大块头一动不动，鼻子软骨错位，眼眶红肿，暗红色的血沿着脸侧流淌。而自己的手上全是艳丽的红色污渍。他盯着自己的手背出神，突然产生一种原始的想要舔舐血迹的冲动。

第二天，他又鬼使神差地带着自己挫伤的肋骨乘上了开往市中心的列车。

今天是周五。

在城中游荡了一天后，Ben惴惴不安地登上了同一班地铁。

他差点错过了Ginger，一个该死的高个子挡在他和Ginger之间。Ben向门边挪了挪，好让自己获得一个更棒的角度。Ginger又是一身黑，苍白的脸颊上缀着一点粉红，Ben不敢抬头，只能接着玻璃的反光来观察他，他美极了，简直是一件艺术品，金色近乎透明的睫毛忽闪忽闪的，高挺笔直的鼻梁和两边略微发红的耳垂让人移不开眼。

Ben想要上前搭讪，可这样似乎不妥，拥挤的地铁实在是一个糟糕的交谈地点，人们都绷着一张脸，紧张的气氛在不流通的空气里弥漫。

高个子不自然地在Ben和Ginger之间扭了扭。

像个跟踪狂一样，Ben跟着Ginger下了车，一路小心翼翼地保持距离，路边小酒馆的灯一盏盏点亮，里面人声鼎沸，所有人都在庆祝周末，Ben也是，以自己扭曲的方式。

Ginger 钻进了一间小酒吧，里面放着上世纪的迪斯科曲目，舞池里有不少忘情扭动的人群。Ben尴尬地在吧台旁坐下，紧张地四处张望，生怕Ginger下一秒会消失-他现在独自坐在墙脚的一张小桌边，啜着自己的威士忌。

“要什么？”酒保不知什么时候到了他面前。  
“白俄罗斯。”Ben挥挥手。眼睛一刻不离地看着他的救世主。

天啊，Ginger走过来了，Ben赶忙低下头。

迪斯科的声音大得令人发指。

Ginger在他右边坐下了，天哪，天哪。

Ben仰头喝干了杯子里的酒。

“我们见过吗？”Ginger转头看着他，手肘撑在桌边，随意地端着自己的酒杯，说。  
什么，谁？  
“呃...我...我们坐同一班地铁。”感谢震耳欲聋的音乐，掩盖了Ben颤抖的语调。  
“Hux.“Ginger伸手。  
“Ren，Kylo Ren。”  
“所以，Kylo...Ren，”Hux饶有兴味地说，“你是做什么的？”  
“...我是个画家。”  
“Uh uh~em...I think you like me.”  
什么？Ben一毫米都不敢动，心脏几乎跳到嗓子眼。  
“嗯...看来是的。”Hux笑道，一丝红晕爬上脸颊，不知道是害羞还是酒精的作用。他俯身，脚尖磨蹭Ben的小腿，一寸一寸靠近，保证Ben能感受到热量的细微变化，重心转移到撑在吧台的右手肘上，鼻尖轻触Ben亮红的耳廓，“带我回家。”热气吐在Ben的脸侧和耳尖，Hux轻声说，“我喜欢被你这样的大块头钉在墙上。”

Ben肉眼可见地抖了一下，Hux低声笑了起来。


	3. Spring: Seducton，cries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has an original trans character. Unfortunately I don't have any trans friends so my understanding of them is quite shallow, but I do respect them a lot(for being who they really are regardless of what people think of them) and I desperately want to involve one in my fic...so here it is!

阳光从没拉窗帘的玻璃透过来，旁边有个东西动了一下。懒洋洋地转身，火红的发丝映入眼帘，Hux。Kylo满足地抬抬嘴角，翻了个身，假装不经意地把胳膊搭在红毛的纤腰上。

他们身上满是各种於痕，Hux的脖子，乳尖，一直延伸到下腹，大腿；Kylo的背上有八道指甲刮痕，仍然泛着红。真是一个狂野的Ginger，就像传说中的那样，欲求不满。Kylo还记得他昨晚被自己挤在墙上，双脚离地，下巴无力地搭在自己肩上，发出的带着哭腔的尖叫。

一束光线照在Hux洁白细腻的肩胛骨上，那有几个雀斑，浅棕色的，边缘参差。

火焰。

他红色的发丝折射出泛绿的偏光。奇妙，红色和绿色，发丝，瞳孔，又到发丝，集中在这一个美妙的生物身上。

而他现在是Kylo的。

想想那湮灭一切的欲火。

生命之光。带着灼伤骨肉的热度。引诱人自我毁灭。

Hux在Kylo怀里翻了个身，波澜不惊的绿眼睛缓缓抬起来：“昨晚是我几年来最爽的一次。”他舔舔嘴唇，脸上带着餍足的微笑。

“想吃什么？”Kylo低头亲了亲他白皙的额头。  
“随便。”Hux慵懒地转回去，故意加大扭动幅度，确保被子随着动作滑落到他紧窄的臀部，露出尾巴骨上一小块吻痕。  
Kylo吞了口唾沫。  
他从床垫上爬了起来。

“所以...这就是你住的地方？”Hux身上只套了一件过大的墨绿色针织衫，这好像是去年Leia送给Ben的生日礼物。针织衫堪堪遮住Hux的屁股，过宽的领口松松挂在肩上，显得锁骨异常突出，上面有许多浅浅的雀斑；Hux大腿内侧的痕迹清晰可见，从中段一直蔓延到针织衫的边缘；他光脚站在厨房外的木地板上，踝骨纤长。  
Kylo毫不掩饰自己饥渴的眼神。天啊，他太美了。  
“是，我住这儿。”Kylo又咽了口口水。他嘴巴有些干。  
“这些都是你画的？”Hux挥手示意墙边堆着的画框。  
Kylo点点头。  
“给我你的号码。”话锋一转，Hux直接地说。  
“What？”  
“你的号码，我希望把我们的关系变成长期的。”绿眼睛显得有些不耐烦，“这本来只应该是一夜情的。”  
原来如此。  
好，好的，没问题。  
“我有一个条件。”  
“什么？”Hux无所谓地问。  
“做我的模特。”Kylo的手指紧张地在裤缝上敲击，“不会太占用你时间的，就...每周三小时。”  
“除了做爱以外？”Hux戏谑。  
“...是这样。”Kylo有点窘迫。  
“成交。”绿眼睛透出狡黠的笑意。

Hux走了。

Ben的生活一下回到了原始人还没有创造出火的时候。

窗外的绿叶瑟缩了一下。

Ben已经开始想念那一头红发和大理石般的躯体。

他觉得自己恋爱了。

绿眼睛闪过脑海。Ben小跑到画架前，端起调色盘，来不及坐下，他胡乱挤了几下颜料铝软管，扑到了画布上。

I love him。

有人说，一幅画里储存着画家太多的自我。所有的情绪，全都随着画笔表达出来。

I love him。

一潭碧绿的泉水。近看青翠怡人，远看却显得深不见底，凄神寒骨。

Those green eyes。

画室安静得令人窒息，只有画笔浅浅的摩擦声。

夕阳西斜，火红的太阳像在滴血。

放下笔，Ben发现自己泪流满面。

洗了洗满是污渍的双手，Ben套了件帽衫就冲出了公寓。他不能再多呆一秒，屋里全是Hux的痕迹，床单上的水渍，餐桌上还没来得及收拾的餐盘，那件占满他气息墨绿色的针织衫，枕头上甚至还有几根金红色的头发。

蜷缩着坐在街边的台阶上，脚下街道上脏兮兮的，干了的污水迹点缀着柏油路面。

Ben突然想感受疼痛。

站在熟悉的铁门前，大门的震颤声还在耳边回响。门上的铁红色锈迹又扩大了。

“你就不能消停一天，是不是？”一个瘦高的棕发女人从门缝里探出头来，光亮的齐肩头发烫成漂亮的微卷，挑染了几缕金色，肤色有些苍白，穿着一身优雅的休闲西装，涂着暗红色的唇膏，和拳馆显得格格不入。  
“Jamie，come on.”Ben愉悦地说。  
女人把他让进去，两人拥抱问好，在昏暗的照明下，Ben格外自在。  
“我看你调整的很好。”Ben温柔地笑笑。  
“最不习惯的，就是胸衣了。”Jamie嘲讽，“不过这值得。”  
“很高兴你能做自己。”拍拍她的肩，Ben说，“我羡慕你。”  
“进展不太乐观？”  
“不，是太顺利了。只是...”Ben皱眉，“是我太贪心了。”  
淡淡的喝彩声从角落里另一扇紧闭的铁门后传来。  
“准备上场吧，他们可都等着一睹Kylo Ren的风采呢。”Jamie的微笑充满了鼓励与安慰。

恍惚中，Ben从地上爬起来，地上有一小块红色印记。眨眨酸痛的眼睛，在模糊的视线中，头顶上的鹅黄色灯泡投下一个个光圈。观众席中有一个有着金红色头发的男人。

Hux？

对手对着他的腹部又是一拳。Ben痛苦地弯下腰去。

对，就是这样。

那个人不见了。

Ben的视线急切地扫过观众，他得找到那个Ginger。

他最后看到的就是对方冲着自己下巴直直过来的拳头。

他缓缓抬起肿胀的眼皮。

怎么了？

一股酒精味。手机在震动。

Hux？他一把抓起手机。

“我明晚过去。”Hux正点的声音。  
“...好。”  
太棒了。  
“做好准备~”语调有一丝挑逗，“我会带点小玩意过去。”  
“嘿！你怎么起来了？”Jamie小跑过来，高跟鞋和地面碰撞，发出清脆的响声。  
“明天见~”Hux小心雕琢的语气让Kylo一个激灵。  
“明天见，拜。”  
Ben发现自己躺在拳馆的一间办公室里，腹部缠着绷带，发紫的淤青蔓延到绷带边缘。  
“没断。”Jamie说。她双手抱臂，“你今天状态太差了，谢天谢地他没把你打残。”  
“我得回去，”Ben晕乎乎地往起站，双脚发软，又一屁股砸在办公室的小沙发上，“明天...明天...”  
“明天还早，”Jamie轻轻推着他躺平，“先睡吧，你需要...“  
话还没说完，Ben就沉入了梦乡。


	4. Summer Overture

Hux一进来就直奔主题，扑到Kylo身上，牙齿几乎要咬破嘴唇，双手着急地撕扯Kylo的衣服。

“你怎么了？”看到腹部的大片淤青，Hux不满地皱眉。  
“没什么。”Kylo敷衍。  
“I don't really care.”Hux已经在解Kylo的皮带了。  
这好像唤醒了Kylo内心的野兽，他一把抬起Hux的大腿环在腰上，不等红毛环住自己脖子，就大步走向地上的床垫。  
他听到Hux在耳边得意地笑。  
“让我明天起不了床。”Hux耳语，伸出舌尖舔了舔Kylo的耳垂。

不知做到第几次，Hux身上叠着深浅不一的吻痕，头向后仰去，眼神迷离，满是泪痕的苍白脸颊上两团红晕，红润的嘴唇微张，腰部线条紧绷，随着Kylo的动作在乱作一团的床单上扭动，发出一声接一声高音调的尖叫。  
“下次，我们应该，在画布上做。”Kylo贪婪地低头看着他。  
“...啊！...随你便！...嗯......”

床垫里的弹簧发出不祥的嘎嘎声。

都怪Hux带的催情润滑剂。

房间里只开了一盏小灯，暖光将纠缠的两人的影子投射到对面墙上，其中一个身影蜷紧了脚趾。

“Fuck！”Hux用气音骂道。

Kylo觉得这就是天堂。听Hux濒临高潮与平时截然不同的带着鼻音的呻吟。

I love you，Kylo听见自己喘着粗气说。

他感觉到了Hux的剧烈抽搐。

Kylo又潜入了Ilum湖底。

他看到了一个闪耀的红点。

一个闪着微光的红色十字架。

一把剑。脑子里一个声音说。

什么？

Kylo猛地睁开眼，Hux在旁边睡得正香，枕边地上的时钟指在八点的位置。昨晚真的是太多次了，连Kylo都累的够呛，更别说Hux了。红毛现在轻声打着鼾，无意识地用鼻尖拱了拱Kylo侧腹，看起来安详极了，和做爱时那副骚浪的模样简直相去甚远。Kylo轻抚Hux的头发，他爱死了这个小东西，他的哪一面都爱。

他好奇Hux平时是做什么的。

一小时后，两人端着餐盘，在Kylo的巨大客厅里，边走边吃。Hux又是只套一件大码罩衫，锁骨随着他的走动投射出不同的阴影。

“那幅画，”他伸出一只细长的手指，指着Kylo前几天画的那潭泉水，“真美。我喜欢这种风格。”  
“你想要吗？”Kylo低低地笑了一声，“我可以送给你。”  
“这太贵重了。”Hux不好意思地挠挠头，露出了罕见的不带有一丝情欲和勾引的浅笑。他没有标准意义上的酒窝，Kylo发现，可一笑脸颊上会出现两条线状的小褶，十分可爱。

天气越来越热了，早晨的阳光便散发着咄咄逼人的热度。

迎着光，Hux的罩衫几乎是透明的。美好的躯体若隐若现。

“所以，我们什么时候开始？”Hux转身问。  
“随时都可以，你准备好了就行。”Kylo宠爱地盯着Hux在光下近乎透明的眼睫毛。

星期天早上，全城的气氛都懒洋洋的，鸟鸣也显得格外慵懒，透过随着太阳的升高而变得稠密的空气传来。街边的高树随着初夏的暖风轻轻摇摆，金色的阳光穿过巨大的玻璃窗，洒在穿着解开胸前两粒扣子的浅蓝色薄棉罩衫，坐在圆形高脚凳上的Hux身上，他的红发微微闪着金光，像镀上了一层金箔，蓬松地垂在额前，发丝清晰可见；漂亮的绿眼睛也呈现出与平时在人工灯光下不同的颜色-蓝绿色的，瞳仁周围一圈淡金色，而不是像地铁上那样冰冷的灰绿色，眼神低垂，静静盯着地面上的一点，好像在想着什么出神；他的鼻梁细细直直的，由眉骨延伸下来，线条流畅舒展，就连侧面阴影的形状都十分完美；柔软圆润的嘴唇，泛着浅浅的粉色，细窄的褶皱恰到好处地均匀点缀其上，让嘴唇变得更加诱人；而他的颧骨尖利，眉毛遒劲，下巴线条分明，两颊略微向内凹陷，赋予这张面庞一些强硬气息。

这样一个集两性所有美感于一身的存在，另Kylo神魂颠倒。手指握着笔，随着目光，在面前的画布上移动，动作也带着一丝初夏特有的幸福的倦意，像微醺的人跳舞一般。两人都不说话，享受着这惬意的沉默，听画笔发出的细微摩擦声和窗外树叶起舞时的哗哗声，以及不时从新铺好路面的柏油马路上经过的汽车马达声。

“你的画真的很棒。”Hux轻声说，生怕打破了这美好的宁静。  
“谢谢。”专注于Hux翡翠般的眼睛，Kylo头也不抬地回答。  
“我从小不受人待见，你知道，因为过高的身高和其他因素，“Kylo指了指自己的大耳朵，“所有空闲时间全用来画画了。”他咧咧嘴，“幸运的是，画家协会的那些老头子们挺喜欢我的画。”

Hux会心一笑，不再出声，整个房间只剩下画笔的唰唰声。

这是Kylo一生中最好的时光。

接近自己的生命之火。

正午时分，随着大门落锁“咔哒”一声，房间里就又只剩Ben一人了。

打好的草稿放在角落，笔散落一地，Ben急切地站在窗前，呆呆望着Hux远去的背影。


	5. Summer: Full Heat

Hux每周末都会来。

Ben觉得自己要被撕裂了。当Hux在身边的时候，他是Kylo Ren，充满力量和创造力，活着。当大门锁上的那一刻，他又变回了胆小迷茫的Ben，没有方向，他还能创作，是的，但那种认为自己能征服一切的感觉随着Hux的离去而消逝，他枯萎，变成一具只会作画的躯壳。

越来越多从画家协会寄回来的包裹在整整齐齐盖着邮戳的浅蓝色信封，告诉Ben他的作品又获了奖，人们多么的为之疯狂，语气一封比一封诚恳，不断要求“Kylo Ren”办个人画展。

不知为什么，街角又开始铺路了。

周六晚上，他和Hux做爱，第二天清晨起床，分享早餐，然后Kylo在画布前就着朝阳描绘着自己爱人的美丽轮廓。周周如此，Kylo乐此不疲。

墙角里堆了一摞以Hux为灵感的创作，以及两张精心裹上亚麻布，单独放置的Hux的画像。

在Hux不在的时间里，Ben会小心翼翼的掀开浅驼色的亚麻，长久地凝视画中Hux水绿色的眼睛。

奇怪，绿色的潭水里好像盛满了悲伤。

他珍惜和Hux在一起的每一秒钟，希望这样的日子永远不会终结，他无数次在睡前一片漆黑的房间里许愿，求你，让他留在我身边，我会乖的，求你。我愿意以我的生命，我的灵魂，作为交换。只要能让我见到他。

自从和Hux共度的第一晚，灵感便铺天盖地向他袭来。

他一直渴望的救赎。

又是一个周六夜，Kylo的强壮手臂紧紧搂着Hux的腰，鼻子贴着他有淡淡雀斑的脖颈，嗅着Hux高潮后身上散发出的一丝汗味，沉沉睡去。

Ilum。这次更为清晰的画面显出了湖底的光点。一把光剑，红色的，一个精美的银色金属手柄，两条细细的火焰从柄身处的分流装置中喷出。而主体则亮得多，长长的，更有力量，就像中世纪骑士用的那种。

他不合时宜地想起了Hux的红发。还想到了自己几个月之前的那个湮灭一切的梦。

这是你的了，一个声音耳语。

Kylo拾起光剑，聆听能量传递时嗡嗡的响声，他实验性地举起剑柄，转了转手腕。

出乎意料的趁手。

“Kylo？Kylo？Ren？”  
Hux。  
他使劲睁开沉重的眼皮：“嗯？”浓重的鼻音。  
窗外传来连续的雨声。  
“我叫不醒你。”Hux不耐烦的语气下藏着显而易见的不安，“已经过了十一点了。”

光剑的模样还在他的后脑徘徊，闪着暗暗的红光，不断想要将他拉回Ilum冰冷的水中。Kylo撑起自己的胳膊肘，迟钝地眨着眼，Hux好像在皱眉。

“回答我，”语调里的不安全部褪成了恼火，“怎么了。”  
窗口的绿叶被雨点打得抬不起头。  
“只是一个梦…”他双眼不聚焦地盯着空气。  
“我得赶快工作了。”Kylo迅速起身，大步走向厨房的水槽，用凉水洗了把脸。上衣都来不及穿，他快步回到床垫后的空白墙面前，急切地踢开地上散落的变形铝制颜料管，狂乱地整理着墙边堆的画框。  
“What the fuck are you doing?”Hux听起来很生气。Kylo不知道为什么。  
“我得把它画出来，在我忘记之前...”Kylo声音绝望。

Hux没有回答。他还坐在床垫上，被单裹在腰间，头发凌乱，眼神柔软下来，歪着头，若有所思的样子，又好似在聆听窗外滴滴答答的雨声。

“一把光剑，”Kylo自言自语，“红色，黑色，湖水...”他弯腰从被自己踢开的颜料软管中挑出一个个对应的颜色，红色，黑色，蓝色。

Hux开始收集自己散落在地上的衣服。

他背上了斜挎包。  
“Please！”Kylo不自觉地喊道。  
Hux挑眉。  
“求你，别走，留下。”  
我需要你。My Muse. My love.  
“好吧。”Hux放下包，在Kylo后面的凳子轻轻坐下。

“其实我的真名是Ben Solo。”Kylo突然说，看到Hux脸上惊讶的表情，他接着解释，“是的，就是Leia Organa和Han Solo的儿子。”他撇撇嘴，自嘲地笑笑，“有趣，是不是？前议员和走私犯的孩子居然搞了艺术。”  
“我在一个农场里长大，直到上学的年纪。”Kylo微笑，“小时候那段时间很快乐，我们没有电视，每天就是在山中‘探险’，带着我的狗，Chewie。有时候Han会跟着我们一起，在远处清澈的湖水里游泳，打水仗，他总是作弊，偷偷带上自己不知道从哪整来的水枪。有时候就只是我和Chewie，我们奔跑，到再也跑不动，就躺在草地上，看着从夏日浓密的树冠中透过的阳光束，渴了就摘果子吃，我记得Chewie只喜欢吃葡萄，其它不管我怎么说，他就只是把头偏向一边去，使劲耸鼻子。”

墙上已经出现了湖底的大体颜色。

“我还喜欢观察昆虫，趴在草地上一动不动几小时就为了看蜣螂滚它的小球。有些炎热夏日的傍晚，卧室里昏暗的灯光会引来不少蛾子，而墙角的阴影里藏着几只伺机而动的壁虎。那个微型世界吸引着我。每到这些夜晚，我就会早早吃完晚餐，经常是胡乱巴拉几口，为此没少挨Leia训。然后小跑上我们的木质楼梯，钻进卧室躺在床上，看壁虎是怎样悄悄潜伏在阴影中，用它们亮亮圆圆的小眼睛盯着一刻不停的蛾子们。”

一缕红色覆盖在深蓝色的湖水上。Kylo的眼睛慢慢黯淡了下来。

“后来，我到了上小学的年纪，Leia和我搬回了市区，Han和Chewie留在农场。他们...那时已经产生了不少隔阂与矛盾。”Kylo摇摇头，“我不能接受一下从乡村到城市的生活，因为过高的个子和...不善言辞，班里没人愿意和我一起玩，然后渐渐演化成专门针对我的孤立和嘲笑。那时我八岁。我想念农场，想念Chewie，想念新鲜的空气和毛茸茸的草坪。于是我拿起了画笔，画出我所有的记忆，倾注我所有的感情。”Kylo甩了甩脑袋，好像这样能摆脱不好的回忆一般，“再后来，Chewie死了。Han也离开了农场，离开了...Leia。我再也没见过他。”

他后退一步，仔细观察墙上的画作。

一把沉在湖底的光剑。好像在湖底燃烧的火焰，让人几乎能听到那物质相撞湮灭时发出的嗡嗡声，剑柄反射着传到湖底已经十分微弱的光线，辐射出淡淡的寒冷。

“谢谢你,”Hux说，“你本来不用告诉我这些的。”  
“不，是谢谢你。”Kylo轻声说，眼神充满感激，“很高兴终于能把这些说出来。”

Hux的神情然变得很悲伤，绿眼睛盛满了波纹，他向前几步，缩短了两人之间的距离，伸出双手，把Kylo拥入怀中。

一个不带任何情欲的拥抱。

Kylo能感觉到Hux胸膛轻微的颤抖。  
“I'm sorry, for what happened.”Hux耳语。


	6. Summer: High On Life

八月的艳阳洒进屋内，Hux侧身卧在暗红色天鹅绒的沙发上，身上未着片缕，从Kylo的角度看，他露出的一点后背上还沾着刚刚两人在画布上做爱留下的色彩，他凝脂般的脸颊浅浅的染上了一丝红晕，胸口仍轻微起伏，眼神略有涣散，似乎还没从方才的运动中休息过来；由于亲吻而变得红润的嘴唇微张，左手随意的搭在自己胯部，头发蓬松，几缕不听话的发丝从耳后落下，轻轻搭在额前；光束照在他锋利的颧骨上，让人隐约看到星星点点的雀斑。

这是Kylo第四幅Hux的画像。

“大学我选了艺术专业，”自从第一次向Hux坦白，Kylo便越来越多地与他分享自己的人生，就像开了闸的洪水，止也止不住，“因为我的脾气，没人愿意和我住在一起，所以我就拥有了一块自己的天地。”

笔尖在画布上轻快地跳跃，Hux可爱的鼻尖渐渐成型。

“那是我离开农场后第一次感到人生还有目标。”Kylo嘴角微微勾起，“我画了不少与之前风格完全不同的东西--乐观主义的东西。初夏的花田，校园里的情侣...和这些，”他张开双臂，示意墙上在湖底闪着光的剑和远处墙角立着的画框，“完全不一样。”

远方传来阵阵的蝉鸣，穿透稠密的夏日空气，像闪电劈开云层一样，为这闷热的天气平添几处棱角。

不过人们总是会把蝉鸣和粘腻的夏日联系起来。好似只记得那热度却忽视了蝉鸣本身。

“Armitage.”  
“什么？”Kylo疑惑地抬头。  
“我的名字，Armitage Hux.”Hux严肃地说，“我从没告诉过你我的名字。”

同病相怜，Kylo满脑子却只有这一种不知道从哪冒出来的奇怪认知。

“你应该办一个画展。”一天，Hux突然这么说。  
“为什么？”Kylo惊异地从画布上抬起头来。  
“你难道不想展览你的作品吗？它们那么美。”  
“不行，这些...”  
“你需要让世人知道这些画的存在，他们需要知道...你的存在。”

Kylo回头看了看红色的光剑。

那副绿色的潭水在旁边斜靠着墙，仿佛闪着幽光。

Kylo既不想和别人分享Hux，又迫不及待地渴望别人能了解他终于摆正自己错位人生的喜悦。可是...正如他们说的，这些画作里，有太多的自己了--Kylo Ren灵魂的一部分，甚至Ben的一部分，都随着笔印在了画布上，无法撤销，不可更改。  
“好吧。”Kylo听见自己说。

他成了人们最爱的画家。

每天，无数穿着得体甚至过分庄重的人向Kylo Ren开在街角一间租来的展厅涌去，争先恐后地一睹这个突然出现的被誉为天才画家的作品，追赶潮流一般，仿佛不看Kylo的画就没有了炫耀的谈资。

Ren讨厌应付来来往往的人群。

他总是坐在角落里，观察每个进来人脸上的表情，呆滞，欣喜，假意欣赏，左顾右盼。这简直是亵渎。他庆幸自己没有展出那四幅Hux的画像，这样至少自己和Hux之间还有些秘密，至少他还能保住自己灵魂最纯净的那一小部分。

“哈！原来你在这。”Jamie突然从侧面出现，拍了拍Kylo的肩。  
“嗨。”

他仍然清晰地记得自己和Jamie的第一次见面，他们在拳台上打的你死我活，直到裁判强硬地把他们拉开，勒令他们不准再同台竞技。谁能想到，现在自己居然成了Jamie的BFF？Kylo半是戏谑半是愉悦地想，自己大概一辈子都摆脱不了这个家伙了，不管外貌怎么改变，Jamie都早已成了自己的家人。

“真不错，是不是？大家爱死你了。”Jamie看起来是真心替他高兴。  
“其实这是Hux的主意。”Kylo闷闷地说。

远处有个家伙伸出一只肥乎乎的大手，好像要去摸画布上那一束耀眼的红光。

“我真的不喜欢这样。”狠狠瞪着那人，Kylo从牙缝里挤出这一句。

肥手收了回来，Kylo长出了一口气。

“不过这给你带来了不少财富。”Jamie手轻轻搭在Ren的背上，安抚地上下摩擦。  
“我只是...不喜欢这些道貌岸然的白痴。”  
“I know.”她说，“成名的代价，不是吗？不过这么多人，如果你肯用心，找到一两个真正懂你的应该不成问题，如此一来，也算是收获了。“  
“Thanks，J.”Kylo安静地说，棕色眼睛失焦地望着远方。

他做了一个梦。

他梦见自己和Chewie一起在农场的草地上奔跑，边跑边笑，笑得Ben肚子几乎要抽筋，可他还是停不下来。他们在毛茸茸的草坪上打滚，草屑沾了满身，青草的味道在鼻腔内缭绕。他仰躺在灌木丛旁边的阴影里，一只手搭在额前，眯着眼数天上的云朵，清风吹来，带着一丝夏日里水果熟透了的甜香。

“Ben？你在哪？”Han年轻的声音传来。

Kylo低头，突然意识到自己的身体变得瘦小了许多，这是Ben七岁时的样子，他慌了。猛地抬头，Han直挺着背的身影出现在远方。

他几乎从床上跳了起来。

手机在一旁地板上不住地震动。

“嗯？”Hux满满睡意的鼻音。  
是Leia。  
“喂？”Ren的嗓子发紧。  
“你爸回来了。”Leia听起来也好不到哪去。

Ren一时分不清这到底是梦境还是现实，仿佛自己又回到了七岁Ben的身体里，静静坐在门外台阶上揉着Chewie毛乎乎的头，呆呆等着和Leia吵完架出去散心的Han回家。

他知道Han和Leia始终爱着彼此，可是他们却总是过分戏剧化，搞得鸡犬不宁，就像最初两人在黑市相遇的场景一样。滑稽，Ren撇撇嘴，说不定自己的艺术天分就是从这来的。

“Ben？”  
“哦！对，Han，我这就过去。”  
“Shit，我爸突然回来了。”遇见Hux疑问的眼神，Ren解释道，他一把抓起散落在地上的衣物，一股脑往身上套，“我必须先走了，对不起，你想在这儿呆到几点都行，我真的很抱歉。”  
“没关系，我理解。”Hux语气里有一丝巧妙掩饰的不舍。

走出公寓门的路上，Kylo抬头，看了墙上挂着的Hux的画像最后一眼。


	7. Fall: Tense

Ben知道他很长一段时间都将见不到Hux。

才刚回家几小时，他已经开始疯狂地思念Hux了，原来毫无生气的冷清公寓现在居然也像磁石般吸引着他，home，他想。Ben十分后悔自己没能在红毛睡觉时偷拍他几张照片，至少不会像现在这样，拼命地凭记忆来回忆组建他精致的外形。

迎着光，Hux透明的睫毛，他水晶般清澈的浅绿色带一点灰的眼珠，嘴唇上整齐的褶皱，圆圆的耳廓上清晰可见的红色血管。

“Ben？”Leia在餐桌对面关心地看着他。  
“...嗯？”抬头，Han正在好奇地盯着自己。  
“Dad...I...”missed you. Ben还是没能说出口。

那把光剑。

他仍然感到无力。

“Good to be back.”Han挑起一侧眉毛，耸了耸肩。  
“为什么是现在？”Ben直接问道，“那么多年，你都不闻不问，现在却又突然出现，为什么？”  
“听说你的画展办得不错，”往嘴里塞了一大口土豆泥，Han的声音有些含糊不清，“还有人叫我这个退休走私犯给他搞上几幅哩。”  
咽下土豆泥，他补充：“看看我儿子的成功，沾沾光。”嘴角带着一丝狡黠的笑。  
“Han！”Leia皱紧了眉。

他怎么敢？这么多年，根本不关心自己儿子的死活，甚至连一个电话也不打？Ben数不清自己曾有多少次，在一天地狱般的学校生活结束后，坐在新家门前的台阶上，手里攥着Chewie的照片，眼泪在眼眶里打转，抱着一丝天真得不切实际的幻想，期望能看见Han高大的身影出现在远方。年幼的Ben在心里一遍遍告诉自己，父亲只是出去散散心，他只是需要一些时间，而最终，他一定会回来，就像在农场时那样。人总要回家，大人们都这么说。

严格来说，他是回来了，只不过晚了那么十几年。

“你能不能不要什么时候都这么一副无所谓的样子？！”Ben猛地站起来，差点撞翻桌上的水杯。  
“嘿！冷静点！”Han慢悠悠地说。  
“操！”Ben用气音咒骂，转身冲上了楼。

他拨通了Hux的号码。

“Hux.”冷静，带着一丝口音的声音透过听筒传来。  
“我搞砸了，又一次的。我真的...不能忍受他永远一副无动于衷的样子！”Kylo感觉自己完美压抑住的抽泣又威胁着要冲破喉咙。  
“Kylo，谁？”Hux慢慢地吐出两个词，安心又熟悉。

Hux的嗓音有一种特质，总是能让人在短时间内安静下来，他发长音的时候会产生那种沙沙的质感，在喉咙底部微颤。Hux唱歌一定糟糕极了，Kylo甜蜜地想，糟糕得可爱。光是听他说话，Kylo就恨不得将Hux从电话另一端扯过来揽进怀中。

他想念Hux的气味，他多么想，把鼻子埋进那头草莓金色的蓬松长发里。那是令人安心的味道，家的味道。

“Han Solo，他回来就是为了...就...他是个混蛋。”  
“...在这件事上，我真的不能给你提供任何建议。”Hux抱歉地说，“你必须自己解决，毕竟那是你的家。”

你才是我的家。

“抱歉打搅你了。Hux，我...”  
“没事。别担心，我相信一切都会好起来的。”  
“我真不知道没了你我该怎么办。”Kylo故意用开玩笑的语调说，Hux根本不会发现他现在表情皱成了一团。  
“拜，Kylo。”  
“拜。”

我爱你。他在自己脑中绝望地吼。

咚，咚。

紧锁的房间门被小心地敲了两下。

Kylo恼火地大步来到门前，使劲扯着把手掀开门板。

Han一手撑在门框上，一手叉腰，眼神，哦，他的眼神，和Ben记忆中几乎一模一样-关怀，担心，混杂着一丝悔恨与伤感。只不过现在Han显得老了许多，皱纹好像爬满了脸颊，他本来之比Leia大不了几岁，可是看起来却格外受岁月的垂青。

“我不是故意那样的。”叹口气，Han低下头。  
“随你吧。”Ben甩头，把他让进房间。  
“我在想......”Han摆摆手，换上一副轻盈的表情，“你还记得农场的时光吗？”  
“当然，几乎每天都想。”  
“咱们当时总是喜欢去湖里打水仗，不管怎样你就是不愿认输，有够倔的。”Han沉浸在回忆里，脸上不由自主地挂上微笑。

不是现在，现在不要，别。

“我记得--”  
“你到底想要说什么？”  
“我和Leia打算搬回去，重新开始。”双手放在膝盖上，Han充满希望地抬头，“你...跟我们一起去吧？”

Hux。

Hux还在这儿，Ben不可能仅仅为了愚蠢的童年回忆而回到那里。如果半年前问他这个，他很有可能会同意，但现在......现在他永远不会离开Hux。

他突然感到了背叛。Han有什么权利，说来就来，说走就走？凭什么他一出现，全世界就要围着他转？这么多年，音讯全无，在Ben最需要他的时候，跑得比谁都远，而现在他回来了，就开始指手画脚，教别人做人了？他居然还想让Ben抛下拥有的一切，抛下自己的心，抛下自己的灵魂，跟着他去荒郊野岭过所谓的‘生活’？

“别做梦了。”Ben的声音听起来比他原本想要的更加冰冷，“我不可能回去。”  
“Ben，就...考虑一下？别这么固执。“  
“......”Ben强力压住自己的怒火，攥紧了颤抖的双手，“好吧。”  
“明早再说？”Han似乎显得轻松了不少。  
“明早。”声音从牙缝里钻出来，Ben甚至害怕自己会崩掉一颗牙齿。

衣服，牙刷，钥匙，钱包，耳机。

Chewie的拍立得照片。

深夜，Leia和Han早已睡下，Ben迅速而无声地整理着自己的东西。

三件一模一样的黑色连帽衫，三双袜子，三条白色内裤。最低生活必须品，维持生存，仅此而已。

这就是他带来的全部东西。

就好像自己知道这段旅程会过早结束一样。

Ben背上双肩包，偷偷溜下楼梯，黑色军靴在木地板上无声地前行，打开大门，他钻进了漆黑而又温柔的夜色中。

到此为止吧。

他再也没有这么清醒过。


	8. Fall: Meltdown

“Kylo！”  
他能感觉到Hux在自己耳边喷出的热气，小腿肚上光滑的皮肤紧紧贴着自己的后腰，随着两人激烈的动作摇晃。  
Hux的双手被Kylo一手捉住按在头顶，脸几乎完全埋在了Kylo的肩窝里，只剩下姜色的头发软软地垂在两侧。  
“Just there..！“Hux咬住他的肩膀，堵住自己不受控制溢出的呻吟。  
我的，Kylo想。  
是吗？  
“别离开我。”Kylo轻咬Hux的耳廓，喘着粗气说。  
听起来他更像是在念祷告词，而不是真正在问Hux。  
Hux根本顾不上这些，泪水从眼角滑落，他仰头，露出自己白皙的脖颈，仿佛恳求Kylo在上面留下痕迹。他的嘴唇亮晶晶的，沾满了两人的唾液，腹部收紧，胸膛上下起伏，缀于其上的乳尖被Kylo舔咬得发红发涨。  
“Harder...”Hux皱眉，半张着眼失神地望着Kylo，目光又好像试图穿过Kylo看到头顶的天花板。  
Kylo宠爱地低头亲亲他脸上的雀斑，舌尖卷走渗出的泪珠，然后猛地加快了节奏。  
“Fuck！”Hux的气音实在美妙至极。  
墙上挂着一幅巨大的画，画布上浓郁厚重的颜色混杂，在被推挤的转角处，干掉的颜料形成了一条小的凸起，隐约能看出人后背的形状。Hux的后背。Kylo记得那天他把颜料挤满画布，然后Hux就被推倒在了上面。  
“P...! Please--”肌肉收缩，Hux把他夹得紧紧的。  
粘腻的声音充满了房间宽敞的空间。  
回过神来，Hux仍然在他身下不住颤抖，过度的刺激让他的呼吸都带上了颤音。  
Kylo把他翻了个个儿：“Another round？”弓起身子，他咬了一口Hux圆窄的小屁股，不等红毛同意，就又动了起来。

他筋疲力尽地展平躺在床垫上，顾不得背后火辣辣的刺痛。Hux在他旁边已沉沉睡去，根本无力清理身上黏糊糊半干的液体，他几乎在Kylo刚从他身体里抽出来的一瞬间就昏了过去。  
这是他半夜从Leia那里逃跑后的第一炮，孤单，愤怒，全都转化为了欲望，对自己生命中唯一有意义的存在的欲望。Hux。他能感觉到Hux对自己有一些感情，但他说不清那些到底是喜爱，还是别的什么。不过这根本不是自己应该担心的问题，他想，只要能见到Hux，一切就都会好的。  
我不在乎Hux是否爱我，Kylo一遍遍告诉自己，这不算什么。  
他死死盯着墙看，墙上的湖总有一种让人镇静的安全感。

农场的景象又闯入了Kylo的脑海。操，就不能给我几分钟安宁！他暗暗咒骂自己不争气的脑袋。  
每隔几小时，堆在农场草坪上的草垛，浅灰蓝色的屋顶，远处传来的Chewie熟悉的鸣吠，都会不受控制地从记忆的盒子里溜出来，让他有的好受。  
懊恼地起身，Kylo径直走向Hux堆在墙角的衣服，翻出了一盒香烟。Hux抽烟，他知道。抽出一根叼在嘴里，摸索出一只打火机，他点亮了自己五年以来的第一根烟。  
烟嘴上若有若无的带着一丝Hux冷冽而又温暖的气息，随着肺的扩张填满了Kylo身体里的缝隙，挤走了那些不愉快的记忆，而随着肺的收缩，他能感觉到一小部分烟雾仍留在了自己的身体里。  
就好像自己真的占有了Hux的一部分。  
Kylo走到自己巨大的没拉窗帘的玻璃窗前。远方天上被都市霓虹灯照亮的云有着泛红的卷边，带着一丝雨气在空气中蔓延。身上一丝不挂，他静静站着享受远方天幕中露出的星光。  
清空脑中一切杂念，Kylo闭上眼睛。什么都不想的感觉真好。知道Hux就在不远处陪他，压抑不住的愉悦便从心底翻涌上来。  
初秋的丝丝凉意从公寓外墙的缝隙里爬进来，蜿蜒缠绕，一圈圈爬上Kylo的脚踝。他打了一个寒战，双手抱了抱自己的两肋，将烟屁股按熄在窗台上，走回床垫边。

Hux和他一起在这里。这里，Kylo的梦里。  
他在自己6岁的身体里，而Hux则仍是三十多岁的样子。  
“等等我！你必须等等我！”Ben跟在Hux身后，穿过农场背后的树林跑着，稚嫩的声音上气不接下气地喊，“我，我不可能一夜就长大！你得长慢一点...慢一点...”  
Hux回头，老天，他的容貌还是那么令人窒息，绿色的眼睛波动了一下，即使离得这么远，Ben仍然能看清他近乎透明的睫毛反射着透过密密树冠的光线，他的嘴唇颤动，好像说了些什么。然后他就又转过身去，越走越远。  
“Wait......”Ben听见自己越来越虚弱的嗓音，为什么，为什么所有人都要离开他。Chewie，Han，Hux。他到底做错了什么，难道是因为自己的性格？因为自己骄傲，倔强？还是仅仅是因为自己愚蠢的大耳朵和尴尬的身形？  
“别再留我一个人...”他蹲下，小小的胳膊颤悠悠地缠住小腿，头埋在膝盖上，耳朵又从黑发里支了出来。“为什么...”他嘟囔，眼泪不争气地掉下来。  
他恨孤独的感觉，可当自己和别人在一起时，却又无法向对方敞开心扉。没人真正懂他。他永远被困在自己内心的小小盒子里，没有逃离的出路。就算站在元旦前夜的时代广场，他的心仍然冰冷。  
雨点打在Ilum的水面上，溅起一个个圆形不断扩散的波纹，Kylo仰头，深深吸了一口湖底的空气。光剑的剑柄攥在手里，他开始向上漂浮。

睁开眼，耳边还回荡着水波拍击的声音。  
下雨了。  
身边的位置上没人。  
枕边有一张纸，上面用整齐的印刷体写着-有急事，今晚回来：）  
Ben，把脸埋进Hux的枕头里，嗅着残留的古龙水香味，连纸上都沾着Hux的痕迹，他伸展手臂，想要在枕头下合拢。  
他摸到了一个硬物。一部手机。  
习惯性地用拇指滑动解锁，被调得极暗的主屏映入眼帘。  
那是一张照片。  
Hux笑得那么开心...脸上挤出了不少可爱的小褶，绿眼睛含情脉脉地看着早餐桌对面的人--那是谁？一个Ben从来没见过的人，黑头发剪得短短的，鼻子有点勾，深棕色的眼睛炯炯有神，个子不高，一副南美人长相。  
Ben从来没见过Hux这么...幸福。

Hux有一个爱人。


	9. Lone Ranger And His Broken Heart

Ben端着手机，死死盯住那张照片。  
看起来像是一个春日的早晨，两人占用了咖啡厅室外的座位，阳光丝丝缕缕洒在Hux脚下的地面上，Hux手肘下的桌面上，Hux和对面人相握的手上，Hux的鼻尖上，Hux的雀斑上，眼睫毛上，高耸的眉骨上，耀眼的红发上。  
他站起身，梦游一般，缓缓来到窗前。今年真奇怪。初冬了，雨却还是止不住地下，玻璃窗上挂着水滴，汇聚成一条条细细的河流，无可救药地向地面流去，向下水沟前行。无法逃离的毁灭。  
Ben的潜意识好似一直就知道这结局。而他所做的就只是转开脸，拒绝面对他深知将要发生的一切。将Hux在身边的每一天当做自己平庸生命的最后一日。他终于明白了自己每天感受到的淡淡的窒息感是从何而来，每次自己提起画笔描绘Hux阳光下轮廓时手臂的微微震颤，每次说话时自己声音里不可控制的颤抖。  
天阴极了，太阳不知所踪。  
他又点亮了手机屏幕。手背擦过眼睛，照片变得清晰起来。Hux对面那人个子不高，胡茬占了小半张脸，眼睛十分深邃，深情看着Hux的模样让Ben攥紧了手里的手机。他知道Hux为什么会喜欢这个人了，他有一种冷静的气质，就是那种永远能让人烦乱的内心平静下来的冷静，总是那么镇定，一幅到哪都很放松的样子，但又不是简单的平易近人。Ben说不上来。  
要不要告诉Hux？Ben咬住下嘴唇。装作不知道？自己不是个好演员；质问Hux？Ben舍不得。  
他盯着雨点发呆，看着它们顺着随机的轨道交汇到一起，然后速度变快，奔向地面。  
Ben紧张得难受，胸中那股翻涌欲发的颤栗愈来愈难以压抑，随着每次呼吸浮向浅表，周围事物静止了，空间里只剩Ben越发沉重的喘气声。  
Hux从来没有透露过与自己相关的任何信息。Ben相信就算Hux已经秘密结婚，自己也不会知道丝毫。  
他终于喊了出来。所有的情感，心碎，孤独，不安，自卑，气愤，全都散发进入Ben周身的封闭空间里，无形的围墙随之震动，休憩的飞鸟重新振翅。  
当一切归于平静，恐惧再一次扼住了他的喉咙，他无力地滑到地上，手机松松地握在手里，搭在膝盖上。他只想哭。

敲门声突然在空荡荡的房间里回响。

红毛有点着急地钻进来：“我把手机落在这了，你有没有见到？”  
Kylo从身后背着的手里抽出手机，直接递给他。  
Hux一把接过，急迫地查看了一圈消息，肌肉紧张的肩膀才放松下来。  
“你打算什么时候告诉我？”  
“告诉你什么？”Hux头也不抬。  
“你有另一个...人！”Kylo不自觉地提高了音量，声音比他预想的大了不少。  
“什么？”疑惑的绿眼睛看着他。  
“你的手机桌面！那是谁！？”  
“谁让你看我手机了？”Hux保护地攥住了手里的银色金属块。  
“那是谁？！”Kylo不依不饶。  
“操你的！这跟你没关系。你原来还是和他们一样。”Hux把手机抱到怀里，轻轻转了转上身，低头凝视地面，“打探别人隐私，哈。”  
“可是我们现在这种关系，我总有权知道背着我和你约会的人是谁吧？”  
“你就是这么想我的？嗯？”小心地装好手机，Hux抱臂，“再说，你觉得我们是什么关系？”  
Kylo不想哭了，他气得发抖。  
叹口气，Hux接着说：“Poe原来是我的...未婚夫。那是我生命中最快乐的时光。”他抬起头，一滴眼泪顺着脸颊缓缓滑落。就像窗户上的雨点。  
“他是个飞行员，热爱自己的工作。而且他是个爱国者。对我而言，幸福就是在他不出任务时能看见他，好像自己的生命就是为了他而存在…不，应该说是他点亮了我的生命。”Hux用食指和大拇指捏了捏内眼角，“工作原因，一次他恰好能去巴黎旅游，半夜打电话告诉我第二天回国的时间，鬼鬼祟祟地说有礼物给我...”Hux发出小小的一声抽泣，“你知道，两年前巴黎最乱了…他再也没回来。”  
他干笑：“那礼物其实是一枚戒指。我根本舍不得戴...”  
Kylo一时忘了自己该说什么，Hux那种怜悯却又真诚的眼神，过分的共情能力，总是带着悲伤的光环，自己心里隐约的不安，全有了解释。他回忆起自己对着Hux不停抱怨生活的不公，家庭矛盾如何如何，高谈阔论好像自己克服了多少困难苦难，仿佛只有这样才能捡回自己唯一的自尊。可自己完全没有想到会有人比自己更苦，更别说那个人就是坐在他面前的Hux。  
Kylo恨自己停不住的大嘴。  
“你本可以告诉我的，我不会--”  
“怎么？不会告诉你老妈？”Hux的泪水还在不停地向下滴，嘴角却嘲讽地抬起。  
“你为什么什么都不愿给我说？”  
“即使我说了，你会在意吗？八成不会。”  
“我关心！”Kylo简直没有一点自控力，“因为我爱你。”  
够了，今天够了。  
沉默。  
淅淅沥沥的雨声不绝于耳。  
“我不喜欢和别人分享我的生活。”  
“我也一样！”分贝又比预计的高，“从小到大，就只有你，你是唯一一个！我和你分享了我的一切！”Kylo死命盯着墙上的光剑，可没有力量从那里流出，“...你为什么不告诉我任何关于你的事？”  
Hux平日丰满的嘴唇紧抿，没有回答，手仍然搭在装着手机的口袋上。

“对不起...Kylo，我觉得我们还是分开一阵比较好...”Hux说着向门口挪去，眼睛急急扫过kylo的整个公寓，包括墙上的全部以金红色，黑色，和绿宝石色为基调的画作。  
“Please...Please don't...Hux!”望着Hux远去的身影，ben竟然无力向前走一步。他想用蛮力强行把Hux留下，关在自己的公寓里，再也不让他离开；可现实生活就是一坨屎，他定定站在原地，连一句该死的话都说不出来。  
“Ben，Kylo...再见。”  
这是Hux第一次叫他的真名。


	10. Annihilation

Kylo公寓的大门在身后关上了。  
Hux的内心想要转过身去，掀开碍事的房门，陪着那个看起来快哭了的棕眼Puppy，再也不离开，可他不能。  
他不能再一次摔倒在同一个地方。  
他不能再失去什么人了。  
是的，拥有是很快乐，可失去的痛苦让人无法承受，就像从自己身体里慢慢抽离空气，生活的一切都失去了意义，两次心跳的间隔随着身体温度的丧失越拉越长，直到再也撑不下去，一具空壳扑通一声跌落在地上。  
摸索出手机，点亮屏幕，Poe的样子还是那么的...有活力。  
Hux突然疯狂地想念那枚戒指，Poe本来准备的求婚戒指。他跳下楼梯，一头扎进驾驶座，头也不回地往家开去。他需要Poe。

坐在床边，Hux手里小心翼翼地攥着Poe的戒指，他不时调整手心的力度，使得戒指既不会因为手指过松而不慎滑落，也不会因为捏得太紧而变形。Hux伸出另一只手揽过床头柜上的照片，相框由于频繁的摩挲早已褪色，变得斑斑驳驳，他将照片护在怀中，侧躺到床上，蜷起膝盖，试图用相框边缘挡住自己的脸，就像Poe还在的时候那样，永远保护着自己。

有时，Hux会抱着Poe的照片跳舞。

才两年，他不敢相信自己遇见了另一个人，一个改变了自己整个世界的人。

Kylo曾经和他谈过自己喜欢的音乐，Hux已经记不清是哪一天了，但他清晰地记着自己当时的震惊与难以置信，因为那正是他反反复复听了不下几十次的一张专辑。

衬衫不舒服地贴着身体，Hux缩在床上，手指抠着相框边缘。那些画，Kylo的画，那么美，那么优雅，细腻而精致。金色端庄又不失华丽；绿色多变又澄澈；红色反着带一丝金橘色的暗光；就连黑色都有不同的层次。还有那张用自己的身体画成的...他只消得匆匆扫了一眼...  
他掐断了这个念头。不，别想。  
你只会摔得更惨。  
他不能承受另一张摆在床头的照片了。  
想要不受到伤害，就先要消除感情。Hux记得父亲曾经这样说道。  
太难了。

滴滴答答的雨声有规律地敲击玻璃，他就这么静静躺着，数着钟表的秒数，Poe的照片紧贴胸膛，戒指护在手心。  
一秒，又一秒，滴，答。时间慢了下来。  
Kylo小的时候，农场里应该就有这么安静吧？Hux仿佛看到了一片油亮的绿色田野，在眼前伸展开来，一直蔓延到天边，云白白的，软乎乎的，太阳在不远处洒下光和热，洒在自己的脸颊上，暖暖的；他好像还听到了海浪拍打岩石的声音，一下一下，伴着被掩盖掉大半的海鸥遥远的鸣叫；他闻到了淡淡的咸味，浪声由远及近，由近及远……

手机铃声穿透房间里湿冷的空气，将Hux惊醒。他活动了活动已经冻得麻木的手指，捡起了落在床边地毯上不停震动的小东西。  
Kylo。  
还没来得及阻止自己，他就按下了接听键。  
“Hux？”干哑的嗓音，几乎不像Kylo。  
“嗯。”放弃抵抗，Hux任由下意识反应接管自己。  
“Just...Just come back......”他恳求着，“我们...我们会找到办法度过这些的。”  
Kylo的语调送战栗爬上Hux的脊柱。如果...  
停。  
他不能。  
相框静静躺在身后的床垫上，Poe的笑脸冲着他。  
他没有Kylo的照片。  
“你就没明白，是不是？”Hux听见自己挖苦的声音，“我已经不具备去...不具备拥有这些感情的能力了，我的心已经...死了。和他在一起。”  
“可是--”听声音，Kylo很可能哭了，像个大型犬一样。不过说起来Hux甚至从没见过他红眼眶的样子。  
“我不能同时爱两个人。”  
Hux迅速挂断了连线。

*

“...We were happy together.”说完，Ben才发现Hux已经不在电话那边了。  
噩梦成真，所有人都离他而去。  
Jamie和她的男友前天出发踏上了周游世界的旅途。他们很相配，Ben十分为Jamie开心，同时又暗暗羡慕。  
恐怕自己是永远不会遇到这样一个人了。不会再遇到了，他心里补充。  
他们都走了。  
墙上的一切都反射着Hux的影子。  
墨绿色针织衫紧贴着皮肤，Ben坐在窗边的地上，双手抱膝，浓密的黑色半卷发遮住了脸侧，冬日的微光孜孜不倦地洒向他，可经过如此遥远的距离，穿过厚厚的隔音玻璃窗，他感觉不到温度。这房子里的一切都让人忍不住地将思绪飘向那个人，就连身上的衣服都沾满了Hux的气味，淡淡的古龙水，混合着Ben说不上来的一种令人感到安心的气息，就像小时候妈妈晒过的被子，像农场里干草垛和着刚刚修剪过的野草的清香。  
每次Hux在这里留宿的隔日清晨，他就会套上这件针织衫。  
墨绿色很称他的红发。  
他禁不住低头，尽可能地让鼻子靠近衣服，追寻着Hux最后的踪迹，追逐着记忆里Hux温暖的怀抱。有一瞬间Ben甚至以为红毛就在身边，而自己只是做了一个噩梦，好似下一秒就会惊醒。

他想起了一年前的那个梦。  
梦里，Kylo举起了武器。火光冲天。整个现有的世界都不复存在。  
湮灭。

画展外已经没有人了。深夜刺骨的寒风钻进Kylo的衣领，眼神坚定，他拽拽领子，大步跨上门前的台阶。  
这是他的画展，他想，从门前的密码箱里掏出了备用钥匙。  
早已过了画廊的下班时间，大厅里空空荡荡的。Kylo没开灯。这样更好，这样过一会才会更美。  
他爱Hux。  
内心的火焰早已油尽，却迟迟不肯熄灭。太热了，火焰干烧着，烧得他发疯。  
他走向墙角的储藏间。  
就着路灯暖黄色的光，他缓缓将视线扫过所有的画，水绿色，金红色，黑色，依稀可见。  
浸湿的脸颊上挤出一个温柔得病态的笑容。这可是我的Hux呀，Kylo想。脚下转着圈，踩着脑中音乐的鼓点，手里冰冷的塑料在脑中也变成了那个拥有全世界最美的笑容的人温热的手指，他绕了画廊一周。  
摘下黑色的皮手套，Kylo把双脚并拢，鞋后跟相撞，发出“啪”的一声脆响，在这空间回荡。

背对侧门站着，随着时间而挥发得越来越刺鼻的气味熏得他睁不开眼。

Kylo撅起嘴，亲了亲空气，仿佛那是爱人天鹅绒般的脸庞。

他点亮了手中的打火机。


	11. Resurrection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS SAD. BEWARE

他站在不远处的街角，望着画廊缓慢变成灰烬。

就像加速了的氧化过程。就像看到生命的终结。

这感觉很奇异，在黑夜中看着自己的一部分随风而去，置身事外，被寒风吹得麻木的四肢失去了痛感，仿佛连同其他一切感情也都埋藏在了那越烧越旺的火苗之下。

一部分的kylo想要冲过去，扑灭这火，告诉自己还有回头的余地，阻止自己销毁生命中唯一的愉快时光；而另一部分，占据上风的那部分，让他定在原地，欣赏自己的最后一幅杰作。

在旧王朝的废墟上，我们可以建立一切。这种...美，充满未知的可能性，火焰辐射的热度，令人炫目的光，穿过空旷的平原，在穿出国王头顶折断的长矛尖端反射。沿着不再呼吸的主人大理石般细腻光滑的面庞，暗红色的血液缓缓流下。就像一面巨幅油画在银色的月光下展开，头顶上无尽的宇宙，和他凹陷空洞的眼眶，大火在身后熊熊燃烧，火舌蹿上来，舔吻他的脚尖，好像打开了地狱的大门。

湮灭，有一种原始，野蛮，又残忍的美感，死亡本身的美，诱惑人们去深深凝视入它的深渊。黑暗又迷人，野蛮而优雅，逗引地向你摇动它的触角，试图将你引入虚无。

伴着急剧分泌的肾上腺素，Kylo摇晃着走了起来，脑袋晕晕乎乎的，一种不知名的喜悦填满了他的内心，他几乎抓不住开门的钥匙，穿过空空的房间，他死死盯着自己移动的脚，好像身体自动在逃避墙上Hux责备的眼神。

他梦见了Ilum的消亡。深深的湖水以肉眼可见的速度干涸，湖底的晶体不再闪烁，变成了一块块无用的灰色石头，Kylo绝望地跳进水中，奢望能再得到一丝力量，可湖水让他感到窒息。拖着湿漉漉的衣服，他狼狈地爬上岸，等回头再看时，Ilum已经不见了，只剩下一片干裂的土地，好像那里从来没存在过任何东西一样。

Kylo站在公寓楼下的寒风中，紧紧拽住自己身上的毯子。他不知道那是怎么发生的，消防车的灯光在眼角一闪一闪，警察好像说了煤气泄漏。

你应该庆幸自己不在屋子里，他们安慰他。

可你是怎么出来的？

Kylo烦躁不安地来回踱步，不时能听见警察的几句分析，他的画廊，故意纵火，公寓虽然是煤气泄露，也很有可能是纵火犯所为。

想到那些不停烦扰他的画，他不合时宜地长舒了一口气，怪异地感到肩上的重担一下子抬了起来，整个人轻飘飘的，脑袋里空白一片，什么都不想，什么都不担心。

他再也不思念Hux了。因为那不是真的，很有可能只是一场梦。

毕竟没有什么证据能证明Hux的存在。

Kylo很高兴自己醒过来了。

可是手机，该死的手机显示着Hux的名字，不住震动。

“你干了什么！”  
“你在乎？”Kylo没否认。他恨Hux把他从恍惚的喜悦中拽出来。  
“毁掉自己的大好前程，就因为你控制不好自己的小孩脾气？！”听得出来，Hux很是激动，“哈，本世纪最大的笑话，比梵高还疯狂！最讽刺的是，你烧的是自己的作品，而不是你那该死的大耳朵...我就知道你是个情绪化的小孩！“

Kylo听到了小小的一声抽泣声。好像是从路边传来的。估计是受惊的邻居。

“Ben...我要走了。“清了清嗓子，Hux说。  
沉默。  
“...回爱尔兰老家。明天晚上的机票。“  
只有Kylo沉重的呼吸声在空气里回响。  
“我打电话来...是为了说再见。”Hux声音越来越小，“Goodbye, Kylo, Ben.”  
然后他就挂断了。

Ben突然有点腿软。

他没有回忆，没有工作，没有朋友，没有家，没有爱人，没有光。

真的只剩自己了。

迎着朝阳穿过云层的第一束光，他放下披在身上的毯子，向着第一次见到Hux的酒吧走去。他故意走得很慢，每走几步就停下来，强迫空气挤进自己肺里，手指缠在墨绿针织衫的衣角，一步一顿地走着。

酒吧刚刚开门，一部分椅子还架在桌面上没来得及放下，地上还残留着昨晚狂欢留下的彩色纸屑，酒保睡眼惺忪的站在吧台后，围裙边上别着一小片账单纸，懒洋洋地用毛巾擦干杯子上的水珠。听到脚步声，他抬头示意Kylo。

“威士忌。”kylo踮脚蹭上吧凳。  
“现在？！”  
“现在。”

酒保竟然也没多问，拿出杯子迅速倒满。Kylo举起玻璃杯一饮而尽。

他从来没预料到事情会发展成这样，也没意识到自己能有多疯狂。Kylo之前的人生一直在寻求认同，拾起自己仅剩的骄傲，仅此罢了；可他根本不敢想未来的自己会如此珍惜，不，迷恋另一个人，一个仅仅认识了一年的人的陪伴。他感觉自己和Hux已经认识了一辈子。一个眼神，Hux就能懂里面传递的信息，他们交流甚至可以不用语言，好似有什么超自然的力量在两人之间流淌；Hux总能理解并欣赏Kylo的兴趣，即使Hux总是板着他那一本正经的脸，Kylo也知道，冷酷的外表下藏着一颗狂野的心。他们的共同点简直多的难以想象，不管表面上他们看起来有多么的不同。

不知不觉，头重脚轻的感觉席卷而来，Kylo放下手中的酒杯，用手肘撑在台面上，手掌托着下颌骨，半眯着眼小憩。

随之而来的整个变的轻飘飘的身体，半梦半醒间，他感到水波在轻抚自己的身躯。

登高远眺的欲望突然变得不可压制。

他低头，脚下是十一楼的天花板，云层就在头顶压着，挡住了下落的太阳。几个月前刚铺好的柏油马路在楼底反着暗光，呼唤他，仿佛招着手，尖叫着释放。

他不禁去想如果Hux留下的话会怎么样，他想象Hux火焰似的头发慢慢变灰，再也不会在清晨迷朦的日光下闪耀；他想到了自己，坐在轮椅上，几乎什么都看不见，甚至虚弱到眯不起眼睛，甚至他妈的尿在自己的裤子里。

风来了，抚摸他浸湿的脸颊，像一双无形的手划过，擦掉脸上的湿痕，顺便带走一丝酒精的气息，将云送向东方。

这样最好，他想。这样可以避免经历那“直到死亡将我们分开”的瞎扯，避免变老，躲开他明知要向他袭来的毁灭。Kylo低头，深深凝视着脚下远处的街道。

他告诉自己，你将会永生。

整个城市在他眼下展开。没有了云的遮盖，阳光刺痛了他的眼睛，好似在他眼里燃烧一般。那是一种明亮的金红色，就像那个人似火的红发。

屋顶上没有人了。

不再有了。

 

The End


End file.
